2nd Hokago Tea Time
by LelouchZero18
Summary: Latihan pertama 2nd Hokago Tea Time apakah berlajan lancar ? Review please   Collab with : Fujisawa Aiko
1. Chapter 1

Haahhaah setelah nonton K-ON jadi kepikir bikin fanfic ini di fanfic ini akan ada perbedaan dengan K-ON aslinya karena ini fanfic crossover jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo ada hal hal aneh yang terjadi dan karena aku bingung menentukan umur maka akan kubuat mereka semua sudah SMA

Author : nah selagi saya ke toilet silahkan kalian memperkenalkan diri  
>Ui : namaku Hirasawa Ui<br>Azusa : namaku Nakano Azusa aku pemain lama yang termuda di Hokago tea time  
>Ikuto : namaku Tsukiyomi Ikuto<br>Amu : Namaku Hinamori Amu  
>Author : udh semua kan ?<br>All: Udh  
>Author : langsung ke fanficnya aja yaa<p>

Chapter 1 : New member  
>Disclaimer : K-ON bukan punya sayaa ( saya masih mencari tau K-ON punya siapa )<br>Shugo Chara milik Peach Pit  
>Summary : ketika anggota Hokago tea time yang lama sudah lulus Band ini terancam bubar ada kah 2 orang yang bisa menyelamatkan band ini ?<br>Warning : OC, dwwl ( kgk tau untuk fanfic ini apa aja yang di butuhkan )

* * *

><p><strong>Ruang musik <strong>

"haaaah apa benar jika tidak menemukan 2 orang lagi band ini akan di bubarkan" tanya Ui yang tidak percaya  
>"iya" jawab Sawako-sensei<br>"Azusa, kita harus mencari anggota baru secepatnya" kata Ui yang di sambut anggukan Azusa  
>"Sawako-sensei kami pergi dulu" kata Ui dan Azusa<br>tak lama setelah mereka pergi ada seorang guru yang masuk ke ruangan itu  
>"Nikaido-sensei ?" tanya Sawako<br>"ada apa ,Sawako-sensei?" tanya Nikaido  
>"apa kau mempunyai murid yang bisa bermain musik?" tanya Sawako<br>" ada 2 orang" jawab Nikaido  
>"panggil mereka ke sini" kata Sawako<br>"baik" jawab Nikaido

* * *

><p><strong>Di kantin <strong>

"Ui, kira kira siapa yang mau menjadi anggota band ini ya" tanya Azusa  
>"Ui, Azusa" teriak Sawako dari luar kantin<br>"Sawako-sensei, ada apa" tanya Ui  
>"Nikaido-sensei, Kenapa ada di sini" tanya Azusa<br>"dapat sudah dapat" kata Sawako yang mengatur nafas  
>"dapat apanya?" tanya Ui<br>"anggota baru untuk band kalian" kata Nikaido  
>"HAAAAAAAAAAAH" Ui dan Azusa hanya bisa memberikan respon tidak percaya dan ingin menangis<br>"siapa siapa?" tanya Ui  
>" kita bicarakan di ruang musik saja" ajak Sawako<br>"ok" jawab Ui dan Azusa

**DI RUANG MUSIK**

Sesampainya mereka di ruang musik sudah ada 2 orang yang kebingungan yang sepertinya menunggu mereka  
>"ini dia Amu dan Ikuto mereka lah yang akan menjadi member baru band kalian" kata Nikaido<br>"Tsukiyomi-kun, Hinamori-san kalian bisa bermain apa?" tanya Ui  
>"aku tidak bisa bermain apapun selain Biola" jawab Ikuto<br>"aku hanya bisa bermain gitar dan menyanyi" jawab Amu  
>"heeeh apa benar kau bisa menyanyi" sindir Ikuto<br>"iya aku bisa aku kan sudah berlatih dengan Utau" jawab Amu  
>"jika senar biolaku putus maka kau yang harus menggantinya" kata Ikuto<br>akhirnya saling sindir diantara mereka berdua pun terjadi  
>"Kalian berdua berhenti atau rahasia Ikuto akan ku bongkar" ancam Nikaido<br>"i,,iya" jawab Ikuto dan Amu  
>'gawat kalau mereka tau aku pernah menginap di rumah Amu' pikir Ikuto<br>"kalau begitu mari kita mulai latihannya"kata Ui  
>"ehem Ui bagai mana kita mau latihan kalau kita belum mempunyai instrumen" kata Azusa<br>"iya juga sih" kata Ui  
>" kalau masalah itu serahkan saja pada kami" kata Ikuto dan Amu<br>"memangnya kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Ui dan Azusa  
>"meminjam ruangan pada Utau" kata Amu<br>"HAAAAH apa bisa dia kan artis terkenal?" tanya Azusa tidak percaya  
>" tentu bisa karena Ikuto ini kakaknya" kata Amu<br>"HAAAAAH apa benar?" tanya Ui  
>"iya" jawab Ikuto<br>"bukannya nama Utau itu Hoshina Utau?" tanya Azusa  
>"itu nama panggung ku" kata seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Utau<br>"U..Utau" mereka semua berteriak  
>"kalau kalian mau pinjam ruangan lebih baik kalian cepat" kata Utau<br>"o..ok" jawab mereka semua  
>mereka pun menaiki mobil milik<br>"Hinamori-san sejak kapan kau mengenal Utau?" tanya Azusa  
>" sejak dia masih bekerja di Easter" jawab Amu<br>"sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Utau?" tanya Ui  
>"sejak dia keluar dari Easter" jawab Amu<p>

* * *

><p>To be con-<br>Ikuto : Thor jangan dulu 4 halaman juga belom  
>Author : ok deh ok ku lanjut<br>setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 3 jam mereka pun sampai di villa yang dimiliki keluarga Tsukiyomi di villa itu sudah lengkap dengan perlengkapan band kecuali biola karena biolanya sudah di bawa bawa Ikuto  
>"huaaaah sampai juga" kata Ui<br>"Besaar sekali" kata Azusa  
>"ini yang terkecil" kata Utau<br>"oh ya kalo kita latihan di sini berarti kita akan bolak balik ya kan?" tanya Amu  
>"iya juga sih" jawab Ikuto<br>"kalo itu tenang saja" kata Utau  
>"karena kami juga akan tinggal disini" kata Sawako dan Nikaido<br>"EEEEEEEH" mereka semua hanya bisa berkata seperti itu  
>"lalu bagaimana dengan yang di sekolah ?" tanya Ui<br>"tenang saja kami memang akan tinggal di sini tapi bukan berarti kami yang akan mengajarkan kalian" kata Sawako  
>"lalu yang akan mengajarkan kami siapa ?" tanya Azusa<br>"mereka" Sawako menunjuk mantan hokago tea time yang tidak lain adalah Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi  
>"Onee-chan" kata Ui<br>"Ui" kata Yui  
>"siapa mereka" tanya Amu dan Ikuto<br>"Mereka mantan Hokago tea time" kata Azusa  
>" yang memakai bando itu Tainaka Ritsu, Drummer" kata Ui<br>" lalu yang berambut hitam itu Akiyama Mio, Bassist" lanjut Azusa  
>"kemudian yang memakai topi itu Tsumugi Kotobuki, pemain Keyboard" sambung Ui<br>" yang terakhir Hirasawa Yui, Gitaris" kata Azusa dan Ui  
>"oooh" kata Amu dan Ikuto<br>setelah mereka mengobrol mereka memutuskan untuk menunjukan satu lagu yaitu Fuwa Fuwa time  
>setelah mereka mendengar lagu itu akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk menunjukan kemampuan mereka masing masing<br>Ikuto mengajak Utau menyanyikan lagu Bleack Diamond tentunya Ikuto mengiringi dengan biola  
>"Tsukiyomi-kun kau ahli sekali bermain Biola" kata Ui<br>"sebenarnya ini biola peninggalan ayahku aku sudah memainkannya sejak masih SD" kata Ikuto  
>"ma.. maafkan aku Tsukiyomi-kun, aku tidak tau" kata Ui menyesal<br>"tidak apa apa dan jangan panggil aku Tsukiyomi panggil aku Ikuto saja" kata Ikuto  
>lalu Ui bermain Drum Azusa bermain gitar kemudian Amu menyanyikan lagu yang pernah dia nyanyikan dengan Ikuto<br>"ehem ehem sepertinya itu lagu khusus kalian berdua ya" goda Ritsu  
>"ti-tidak wa- waktu i-itu kami hanya bertemu di taman dan karena a-aku tau lagu apa yang Ikuto mainkan A-aku menyanyikan lagu itu" jawab Amu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah<br>"eeeh tenyata kau masih mengingatnya ya" goda Ikuto  
>"Ikuto" balas Amu kesal<p>

* * *

><p>TBC<br>Ikuto : gitu dong  
>Author : iya iya<br>Ritsu : berarti Hokago tea time kali ini akan menggunakan biola ?  
>UI : iya lagi pula biola tak akan membuat tangan terluka<br>Mio : aku tidak mendengarnya tidak mendengarnya  
>Ritsu : BERHENTI SEPERTI ITU<br>Author : ok deh minna di mohon reviewnya Onegai Onegai Onegaaai

Review  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

PEMBUKAAN

Aiko : Marina-saaan! Maafkan saya! Udah lama ya saya nggak ngirim-ngirim nih fic ke Marina... Huuhuuhuu... Gomenasai desu! *sujud-sujud+cium kaki Author fic ini*

Zero : Hn udah bagus nih yosh! Tinggal di edit sana sini

Ikuto : Semangat sekali padahal ini FF nunggak berapa bulan ? nyaris lu ulang taun lagi tau! *sambil nunjuk kalender*

Zero : Iya deh btw sesuai yang tadi dikatakan Aiko dan Saya membuat FF ini di tempat yang berbeda

**Chapter 2 : ****1st training! **

**Disclaimer : K-ON dan Shugo Chara! Bukan punya ****Kita~****  
>Oh iya, Pinjem juga lagunya Nana Mizuki<strong>

**Warning : OC, OOC, dwwl.**

Yosh, mulai aja yuk!

* * *

><p><strong>Di Sekolah <strong>

Hari sudah senja, dan langit pun sudah tampak memerah. Waktu itu juga para murid Seiyo High School pulang sekolah.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Seru Amu teriak-teriak ketika melihat laki-laki berambut midnight blue dengan biola di punggungnya berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. Dilihatnya Amu yang tengah berlari terengah-engah ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Ikuto datar.

"Ikuto...Kau lupa ?... setelah ini ...kita Harus keruang musik ...buat latihan..." Kata Amu mengatur napas.

"Ah kau benar. Kalau gitu ayo pergi." Ajak Ikuto kemudian. "Oh ya apa kau sudah meminta ijin pada orang tuamu ? Bagaimanapun kita kan hanya pulang di waktu luang saja." Tambahnya bertanya.

"Tenang aja, Aku sudah kok. Lagian mereka juga dukung aku untuk gabung di Grup Hokago Tea Time itu." Jawab Amu yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Ikuto.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Ikuto dengan menadahkan tangan ke arah Amu.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Amu yang bingung dengan sikap Ikuto.

"Ayo pergi." Katanya singkat sambil menarik tangan Amu dan berhasil membuatnya merona. Dia hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Ikuto yang seperti itu. Sedangkan Ikuto terlihat senyum-senyum gak jelas karena melihat wajah Amu yang begitu merah.

.

.

**Di ****Ruang Musik**

Tampaknya sekolah ini sudah sepi karena para murid-muridnya yang sudah pulang sejam yang lalu sebelum waktu pulang Amu dan Ikuto ( yang ntah kenapa bisa mendapat tugas piket ). Tapi di sekolah itu tepatnya di ruang musik masih ada Ui dan Azusa bersama Yui, Mio, Ritsu dan Tsumugi yang bercakap-cakap mengenai lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

"Ehm...kenapa kita nggak latihan ke ruang musik di vila saja?" Tanya Azusa di sela-sela pembicaraan.

"Oh, tadi katanya ruang musik yang ada di sana lagi dipakai Utau, jadi hari ini kita latihan di sini." Jawab Mio menjelaskan.

"Lho, tapi gimana dengan Amu dan Ikuto? Kalau mereka tidak ada mana mungkin kita bisa mulai latihannya?" Tanya Ui.

"Tenang saja, aku tadi sudah mengirimi mereka e-mail kok. Sebentar lagi juga pasti datang." Kata Yui memberi tau.

Baru saja Yui bilang begitu, terlihat pintu di ruang musik dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan tampak Ikuto dan Amu masuk dari sana.

"Ikuto! Amu!" Seru Ui dan Azusa antusias ketika melihat dua orang yang masuk.

"Selamat sore minna-san." Sapa Amu.

"Selamat datang!" Sambut semua yang ada di ruang musik.

"Nah kita mulai latihannya yuk." Ajak Amu kemudian.

"Ayo!" Seru Ui setuju.

Sedangkan Azusa tampak memperhatikan Amu dan Ikuto yang masih bergandengan tangan. "Kalian pacaran ya?" Tanyanya menebak.

Sontak wajah Amu langsung memerah. "T-Tentu saja tidak!" Serunya membantah.

Amu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ikuto. Tapi Ikuto malah menggenggamnya semakin erat. "Iya, sebentar lagi." Kata Ikuto dengan menyeriangai jahil.

"A-Apa kau bilang!" Seru Amu yang semakin memerah.

"Waaaahhh~" Sedangkan yang lain tampak terharu akan perkataan Ikuto.

"S-Sudah deh, kita mulai aja latihannya!" Ajak Amu mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Iya deh, keburu malam." Kata Ikuto setuju.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai latihannya." Kata Tsumugi yang ikut setuju.

"Nah, lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan adalah Trinity Cross (lagu asli milik Mizuki Nana)" Kata Ritsu memberi tau.

"Trinity Cross?" Bingung Amu dan Ikuto, sedangkan Ui dan Azusa sudah diberi tau duluan tadi.

"Iya, ini adalah lagu yang kami buat bersama Utau. Liriknya sudah kurangkai bersama Utau dan Yui, lalu musik pengiringnya juga sudah diatur oleh Ritsu dan Tsumugi." Kata Mio menjelaskan dan dibalas anggukan 'mengerti' oleh Ikuto, Amu, Ui dan Azusa.

"Ok, kita akan berlatih untuk yang pertama kalinya. Amu silahkan membaca liriknya dulu bersama Mio sedangkan musiknya akan kuatur dulu bersama Tsumugi dan Ritsu." Kata Yui ikut menjelaskan dan dibalas angggukan 'mengerti' oleh yang lainnya. Semuanya pun bersiap-siap ke posisi mereka masing-masing sesuai bimbingan dari Yui. Amu membaca lirik yang dibantu oleh Mio, Ikuto mempersiapkan biola yang dibawanya, Azusa bersiap dengan gitar listrik yang ada di sana, dan Ui bersiap di tempat drum yang ada di sana juga.

"Lagu ini diawali dengan musik dari biola sebelum setelah itu ditambah dengan drummer dan gitar." Kata Ritsu memberi tau dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ui, Azusa dan Ikuto.

"Nah, Amu. Saat intro dimulai kau akan menyanyikan lirik ini...setelah itu berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan lirik ini."Kata Mio menjelaskan pada Amu sambil menunjuk tulisan-tulisan lirik di kertas yang dibawa Amu. Amu pun mencoba menyanyi yang nadanya diatur oleh Mio.

Semuanya pun berlatih disana sampai tak terasa senja mulai berganti malam, semuanya pun sepakat untuk melanjutkan latihannya besok.

"Nah, kalian sudah berlatih dengan baik. Dan aku mulai yakin kalau kita bisa menyelesaikan lagu ini sebelum Music Fes di Easter dimulai." Kata Yui pada pemain-pemain 2nd Hokago Tea Time.

"Eh, Music Fes? Jadi lagu ini untuk lomba?" Tanya Amu antusias.

"Iya. Aku ingin tau apa kalian bisa menang." Kata Mio.

"Memangnya Music Fesnya kapan dimulai?" Tanya Azusa yang juga ikut senang.

"Minggu depan. Memang sih waktunya nggak lama, tapi aku yakin kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan lagu kita sebelum Music Fes dimulai. Iya 'kan?" Kata Yui.

"TENTU!" Balas para 2nd Hokago Tea Time semangat.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang yuk." Ajak Azusa pada yang lainnya.

"Oke!" Seru yang lain serempak. sambil merapikan barang" meraka lalu kembali ke vila yang mereka sewa untuk beristirahat agar besok bisa berlatih lagi

PENUTUPAN

* * *

><p>Aiko : Oke... ini dia lanjutan fic Marina yang kubuat sesuai imajinasiku...Saya kurang mengerti tentang hal musik... tapi aku sudah berusaha sebisaku...<p>

Zero : Sip! Sekali lagi fic ini dibuat oleh saya lalu chapter 2-nya di buat oleh Fujiwara Aiko lalu di edit lagi oleh Saya selaku pemilik Fic ini ( walo ga banyak berubah sih )

All " Review please!


End file.
